clans_of_the_mountain_aminofandomcom-20200213-history
Icestorm
Icestorm is a medium sized tomcat with thick, sleek silver grey fur and ice blue eyes. 'History' Chapter I Icestorm debuts in this chapter, as a nine-moon-old apprentice, Icepaw. He has a dream about fire and wakes up early in the morning; afterwards, he goes on a patrol with Mosspelt (his mentor), Kingpelt and Whitepaw (his sister). He catches a lemming, but Kingpelt doesn't notice it: the senior warrior scented a cat. Chapter II Icepaw suggests the name Silkpaw for the she-cat, and acts very friendly with her. Afterwards, he goes on a patrol with Shadowpaw (their first mission alone as apprentices), and they find FireClan invaders. They attack the two apprentices in their territory, Bonepaw and Snakepaw, but Smokeheart arrives and almost kills Icepaw, until Kingpelt and Whitepaw arrived and aid them, chasing off the invaders. Icepaw is forced to stay some days in Vipertail's den, to recover. Chapter III Work in progress Chapter IV Work in progress Chapter V Work in progress Chapter VI Work in progress Chapter VII Work in progress Chapter VIII Work in progress Chapter IX Work in progress Chapter X Work in progress Chapter XI Five moons passed since the battle against the rogues. Snowstar gives Icestorm his first apprentice, Foxpaw. Work in progress Chapter XII Work in progress Chapter XIII Work in progress Chapter XIV Icestorm is worried about the fox pack that attacked StoneClan, killing Oakstar. The warrior suggests to Candidfur that they should have a training session with Foxpaw and Eaglepaw together, and the tom accepts. They have battle training, and Foxpaw learns Icestorm's favorite battle move, which is also SnowClan's characteristic attack. When they come back to camp, Poolpaw says she scented foxes. He goes with Foxpaw, Lynxfang, Poolpaw, Eaglepaw, Willowtail, Kingpelt and Candidfur. They fight and chase two foxes off near the StoneClan border, but Icestorm is worried about StoneClan. Chapter XV Icestorm argues with Kingpelt about helping StoneClan, but Lynxfang in the end persuades the deputy. Icestorm and Foxpaw help the StoneClan patrol chasing the foxes off definitively. When he comes back to camp, he is just in time to attend Eaglewing and Poolfrost's warrior ceremony. A moon and a half later, Icestorm notices Foxpaw and Eaglewing behave affectionately with each other. To leave them alone, he goes on a patrol with Silkfur, and tells her he knows she is Smokeheart's daughter, but decides to not tell the rest of the Clan. Chapter XVI Icestorm tells Foxpaw he is almost ready to become a warrior, and they start training intensively. Willowtail decides to watch his son as he hunts, and they decide to go hunting near the Sun Rocks, joined by Eaglewing. They find a fox, and just after they chase it off and start pursuing it, Willowtail is killed by the fox. Icestorm follows Foxpaw, as he, crazy for his mother's death, gets into FireClan territory. Whitebone, Snakefang and Coalpaw attack them, but the SnowClan cats manage to win. Icestorm brings Willowtail's corpse to camp. Chapter XVII Icestorm's apprentice, Foxpaw, is named warrior with the name of Foxclaw. Just as the Clan celebrates him, FireClan attacks. Whitebone and Snakefang immediately attack him and Whitepelt, but Shadowclaw attacks from their back, and the three SnowClan cats manage to chase the two warriors off. Icestorm notices Coalpaw approaching the nursery and calls Whitepelt. Icestorm chases off Whitebone's apprentice and another warrior, then, when FireClan attacks Snowstar in surprise, he defeats Oakflame, after FireClan's deputy severely injures Whitepelt. Then Shiningstar attacks and defeats him.